The field of the invention relates to buckles for use in conjunction with belts, straps, suspenders, and similarly shaped members.
Buckles are commonly used for fastening seat belts, straps, harnesses, and other equipment. A strap may be pulled through the buckle to a desired tightness around a person or piece of equipment. Gripping means provided within the buckle will prevent the strap from loosening.
Buckles comprising two separable members are desirable where it is necessary to open a strap to release the person or equipment. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,196,878, 3,251,110, 3,798,711 and 3,844,000 disclose buckles or fasteners having detachable members. When one wishes to free himself from a strap or harness, a release mechanism is actuated to separate the two members of the buckle.